Hedge Master
"I understand you seek a potion. I can brew one for you, if you wish … but perhaps some words of counsel might aid you as well." Advanced (SoE) Those fully initiated into the ancient mysteries of Hedgecraft are called Hedge Masters, although outsiders often know them as Wise Ones or Cunning Folk. Most live on the periphery of the communities they serve, and are known for their healing skills and the potions, tonics, and charms they sell. They lead private lives, keen to avoid those who may take offense at their trade and beliefs, and are generally welcomed by locals for the services they provide. A select few Hedge Masters work directly for their Hedgewise, seeking out and neutralising threats to the Hedgefolk. This is dangerous work, for it often involves direct contact with Witch Hunters and Imperial Magisters to better learn their movements and understand their motivations. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Animal Care or Channelling, Charm Animal or Concealment, Command, Evaluate or Navigation, Follow Trail or Consume Alcohol, Gossip or Intimidate, Haggle or Outdoor Survival, Heal, Magical Sense or Prepare Poison, Perception, Read/Write or Speak Arcane Language (Magick), Set Trap or Silent Move, Trade (Apothecary or Herbalist) Talents: Dealmaker or Fast Hands, Lesser Magic (any one) or Orientation, Lesser Magic (any one) or Fleet Footed, Luck or Witch Lore (Hedge), Meditation or Strong-minded Trappings: Antitoxin Kit, Healing Poultice, Staff, Trade Tools (Apothecary or Herbalist), 1d5 Amulets and Charms, 1d5 Healing Draughts, 1d5 Potions Career Entries Hedgecraft Apprentice Career Exits Artisan, Hedgewise, Scholar, Spy, Witch Little Known Facts Hedge masters covet blood orchids, which are rare and beautiful flowers that are found only in exotic lands. The hedge masters believe that blood orchids have powerful magical properties, and will go to great lengths to acquire these flowers. Some hedge masters have covert partnerships with city merchants, providing these merchants with their potions and healing salves. The masters rarely want gold in return for their goods, however – rather, they seek rare herbs in trade, or news about happenings in other parts of the Empire. Many of the symbols and signs used by the hedge masters and their hedgefolk brethren are uncannily similar to the hand signs used by rogues belonging to thieves’ guilds. Although there are enough differences between the signs to make them mutually incomprehensible, a hedge master can identify a thief using the signs… and vice versa. Hedge masters are often sought by commoners whose homes are haunted by ghosts. The hedge masters’ ability to hedgewalk allow them to speak with ghosts, and a gifted hedge master may be able to convince a ghost to seek peace in the realms of the dead. Although most hedge apprentices come from hedgefolk families, a minority are instead known as the Blessed Few, identified by the hedge masters for their innate mystical abilities. Hedge masters can identify the Blessed Few by instinct – noticing oddly-coloured eyes, for example, or seeing a devil’s mark. Some say that the hedge masters brew a special potion that can positively identify the Blessed Few without fail. The Circle of Three A small, elite group of hedge masters directly serve the hedgewise, performing many clandestine tasks at their behest. This group, known as the Circle of Three, preserves the ways of the hedgefolk using ruthless methods. Nobody except the hedgewise know the identities of the hedge masters in the Circle. Most hedgefolk believe that the Circle of Three only has three hedge masters in its ranks, but even this is unknown for sure. What is known is that the Circle takes great care to thwart the aims of the Colleges of Magic, and protects their brethren from the witch hunters. To meet this aim, the members of the Circle usually take a proactive stance, preferring to attack before being attacked, a tactic that has made association with the Circle a crime in the Empire.